Lightning Love
by Tamer
Summary: Maxamillions daughter + Yugi. oooo interesting. what will happen when tea finds out? *Sequel to songfic Heaven. read Heaven before this or else you will have not the slightest clue about this fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*
1. Lost love Found love

~okies, so I have a song ficcie that's called Heaven. Read if you haven't else your gonna be clue-less for this fic. This is the non-song fic sequel I promised. Get it? Got it? Good!~  
  
~Lightning Love~  
  
After the kiss Yugi and I decided on nic names to call each other. I ended up with Yang and he with Yin. It was a pretty equal match. We lay on the bed half the afternoon kissing and talking. But all good things must come to an end, and Yugi had to go home. So we shared a long kiss before Yugi ran off towards his house.  
  
The next day he was here bright and early. I was already awake and outside. I had black leather jeans and a silver/black spider silk shirt on, perfectly matching my nic name Yang. He wore black jeans with white stripes down the sides and a white shirt, living up to his nic name as Yin. I pulled him right away into a long kiss. He fell into the kiss. After about half a minute we pulled away and went up to my room where we decided we would go out for the day to all odds and places.  
  
The first place we went was a Café. We sat down and started talking. Basically where we were going next. We ordered a large plate of fries to share. Soon we were finished and we got into my car. A black corvette with no roof. After the Café we went to a movie. The name of the movie was "His Dark Materials" it was a movie form of a 3 book series so it was about 6 hours long with 2, 15-minute intermissions between films. When it was dark we decided to watch another movie. This time we watched Harry Potter and the Chamber Of Secrets. When that was finished, Yugi wouldn't pick anything so we headed to a club I knew about. Yugi was a little nervous when we stepped in. It was loud; there were a ton of strobe lights and lots of people, though it wasn't over-crowded. We went to the bar and ordered a drink each. Soon we went to one of the couches off to the side. Yugi sat down as I went to get drinks. Soon he was surrounded by tons of girl. He cringed.  
  
"Oh look it's a young one."  
  
"Maybe we should take him."  
  
"Yeah lets" Yugi pushed himself into the couch. He then heard a snarl. Or rather someone speaking.  
  
"Bad idea. Why don't you step away from my boyfriend there." Yugi turned to see me standing there, snarling and glaring daggers at them. They backed up and left. I sat down and handed Yugi a drink.  
  
"You okay Yin?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"No problems."  
  
Soon we left after I almost decked 7 girls and 9 boys. We went home and noticed how late it was. Yugi called his grandfather and got permission to stay at my house. We went up to my bed and, like before I stretched to the full and Yugi curled up with his head half on my shoulder, half on my neck. I put my arm under him and brought it up so it was around his waist. We fell asleep quickly and woke early the next morning. Well I woke early the next morning. After a while I decided to wake Yugi. I tilted my head again and kissed him, a long kiss. Soon he woke and fell into that kiss. We got up and went downstairs where I made breakfast. My dad was probably still sleeping. Better yet. I left a note saying I was going to be out all day and then we left. We first went to another movie. Triple X. Then we went to a nice restaurant. Then we went to the park where we talked. Then we went to another club then we went to a different club. Yugi was basically asleep so I picked him up and brought him out to the car where I lied him down on the back seat and drove off slowly and silently. When we got to my house I brought him up to my room and lied him down on the bed. Then I got on the bed and fell asleep. The next morning I woke Yugi up in the same fashion that I had the day before. I went to check the mail. There was an invitation to a dance with a partner. I looked at Yugi and told him about it. We both agreed that we would go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ooo, interesting. Who invited 'em??? Hmmmm. I think it's a kinda cute idea to have Maxamillion's kid going out with Yugi *coughs that's sounds like "Yin"* well. Ahem, do ya like it? Huh? Huh? Do ya? Do ya? I just got an adrenline rush. *runs in circles throwing snow at everyone* Tamer: Uh, yeah. Um, im her Alter Ego. And yeah. *hits me*|| Oww. *rubs head* im thinking of haven a Boy/Boy ficcie. Whadda u think? O.o|| Tamer: O.O| uhhhh. 


	2. At the Dance

~okies. In tha previous chappie I was haven an adrenaline rush. Well it over.|| Tamer: Yeah, after I hit you with the car.|| I never asked you!. Anyways you'll b-|| Tamer: you'll be seeing way more o me.|| Oh joy...||Tamer: *grins evily* We'r gonna have lotsa fun.|| O.O Help. Oh well. Read the fic. Its soooooooooooooooo cute! *gets dragged away by tamer*~  
  
~Lightning Love~  
  
The night of the dance approached. Yin and Yang (Yugi and Sakura) Were busy getting ready. Finally they settled on decent outfits. Yang wore a long Metallic silver/Black spider silk dress that went to above her knees. She also wore the same metallic like flat foot, Elevated heel silk boots that fit like a second skin to below her knees. She wore her hair like normal. She was all mostly in black. Yin was a different case. He wore white leather jeans, they fit like a second skin. He wore a silk shirt, almost the same materials as Yang's only white. It also fit like a second skin. As did Yang's dress. Soon they were in Yang's other Car a long white limo. They approached the large palace like mansion they were having the dance in. Yang was giving Yin tips, like, don't act impressed. Just say its equal to the back yard of your friends mansion, none the less yours.  
  
"You sure that's a good idea not to be impressed?" Asked Yin nervously.  
  
"Yin, I'm sure. I go to these all the time. Everyone will be loitering around or dancing acting like its absolutely nothing to be in such a big mansion." Yang reassured him. Soon they parked and got out. Hand in hand they walked up to the door. Yang held up her invitation with a Metallically spider silk gloved hand. The gloves went to her elbows. All heads turned at this amazing couple as they walked in. the 2 glared at half the people.  
  
"What the hell is so damn interesting about us? Go back to your eating dancing and talking." She told them still glaring. They almost all looked away.  
  
"Whoa." Whispered Yin, holding onto one arm.  
  
"you learn those things."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"May I have this dance?" Asked Yang pulling him onto the dance floor as the song Heaven Came on.  
  
"Aren't Boys supposed to Ask?" He asked.  
  
"Not when the singer has the Word DJ in their stage name."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know that."  
  
"Not a lot of people do."  
  
They started to slow dance. Not stumbling. As soon as the song ended they went and sat down.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________ Whoopee. Last time I posted I messed it up big time. I didn't finish the chappie. 


End file.
